


Dressed in Leather

by Eriador117



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris likes Hawke in leather armour. He <i>really</i> likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed in Leather

**Dressed in Leather**

 

Fenris had never told anyone about his fascination with Hawke's legs, not even Hawke. But in the three months since they'd renewed their association, Hawke had taken to wearing his leather armour more often than before, making Fenris wonder if he had let it slip after all. The leather chest piece left Hawke's arms bare as well as his legs and made Fenris realise he had a thing for Hawke's bare arms as well. Every movement showed off Hawke's muscle; those same arms had wrapped around him in pleasure or embraced him tenderly after a nightmare and Fenris couldn't help but stare and hope no one else noticed his distraction.

The leather fringes of the armour moved as Hawke did, giving tantalising glimpses of Hawke's firm thighs and making Fenris wish he himself was wearing something less revealing than a pair of leather leggings. If he got an erection in those it would be perfectly visible to the rest of their group. They were all following Hawke back to Kirkwall after routing a slavers' nest on the Wounded Coast and Fenris didn't know how he was going to bear it. It would take them hours to get back to the city, hours of getting those tantalising glimpses of Hawke's skin and wishing they were alone.

Varric handed Fenris a handkerchief, making Fenris stare at it in confusion. "What's this for?" Fenris slipped it into his pocket.

"Just thought you might need it. You know, to mop up the drool."

"I'm not drooling!" Fenris protested, quickly swallowing the saliva that had built up in his mouth.

"Ogling then," piped in Isabela. "Who can blame you? Hawke is like sex on legs and he doesn't even know it. Does he even know what that leather armour does to people? I'm surprised he hasn't been mauled by half the women in Hightown going about like that."

"Keep your distance," growled Fenris, his markings flaring blue for a few seconds. If Isabela so much as touched Hawke he would not be responsible for his actions.

"Okay, okay," said Isabela, raising her hands in the air. "I don't have a death wish, I was just making an observation."

Fenris growled again.

"Broody, calm down," said Varric. "We're all friends here, aren't we? You know what Isabela's like, but you know she wouldn't really do anything with Hawke, don't you?"

"No, I don't," said Fenris. "She's always _mauling_ him in public."

"I'm just very tactile," replied Isabela with a smirk. "Hawke doesn't seem to mind it."

"Well, I do! I refuse to allow you to touch him any longer!"

Isabela stared at him, her hands on her hips. "Who are you to refuse me anything? Hawke is his own man, he can decide who can and can't touch him. He doesn't belong to you!"

"He does!" Fenris snarled and lunged for the pirate, but Varric placed himself between them and placed his hands out in a placating gesture.

"Fascinating though this is, I think we should all calm down."

Ahead of them on the path, Hawke turned around, glancing up at the sky. "There's going to be a storm," he called loudly. "We should find some shelter for a while."

Despite having no magic, Fenris found that Hawke had a knack for knowing what the weather would be bringing and he was rarely wrong. Even as Hawke spoke, thunder rumbled overhead and the clouds tuned black with threatened rain.

"What were you arguing about?" asked Hawke, turning around to face the others.

"Nothing of import," said Isabela, with a smirk in Fenris' direction.

"Nothing," agreed Varric. "Let's find a cave before we get drenched."

It took them half an hour to find a suitable cave on the Wounded Coast and by that time all of them were soaked to the skin, bedraggled and miserable by the time they reached the shelter.

Varric glanced around. "Pity Blondie isn't here. He could have whipped us up a fire in no time," said Varric, shaking himself like a wet dog.

"About all he's good for," muttered Fenris, not wanting to hear how perfect everything would be if only the _abomination_ was here. It was unusual for them not to have a mage in the party, but Fenris was glad of it. He had enough trouble with Isabela lusting after Hawke, he didn't need Anders and his snide, jealous remarks too.

"Hawke, you and Fenris should go and fetch some firewood. Me and Isabela will set up camp for the night."

"Why don't I go and collect firewood with Hawke," suggested Isabela, giving Hawke a wink and a sultry smile.

Before she could do anything more though, Fenris grabbed Hawke's hand and dragged him deeper into the caverns. There was no way Fenris was going to allow Isabela to be alone with Hawke. Like a lot of the cave systems on the coast, this one had been used previously as a slaver den. Fenris shuddered on seeing the wooden cages and iron shackles on the walls. There were old crates and platforms as well, plenty of things they could use for firewood but Fenris didn't want to go back to the others just yet. It had been over three weeks since he and Hawke had been alone together and he guarded that time jealously.

"Fenris? Is everything all right?" asked Hawke as he started dismantling some crates with his bare hands, his muscles flexing. Fenris swallowed. Hawke may not have been a mage, but he was a powerful warrior in his own right. Hawke was so strong!

"I fear I must apologise," said Fenris, hanging his head like he used to when Danarius or Hadriana berated him for some infraction. Some things were still ingrained, much as he might wish it otherwise.

"For what?" asked Hawke. His bare skin glistened with little droplets of water and Fenris wanted nothing better than to kneel at his feet and lick them off.

"I was arguing with Isabela and in the heat of the moment I said that you belong to me. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologise for that," said Hawke, as he knelt down on one knee, the leather fringe falling from his leg and giving Fenris an uninterrupted view of his smooth skin. Fenris' arousal, which had dampened during the rain, returned with a vengeance.

"Hawke," he groaned. "Stop teasing me!"

"Teasing you?" asked Hawke, glancing up at Fenris through his dark fringe.

"If you wouldn't wear such skimpy garments!"

Hawke glanced down at his leather armour in some surprise. "You think this is skimpy?"

"Your arms are bare! And your thighs," protested Fenris. "Oh, Maker, your thighs." Fenris could feel the blush envelop his whole body at just the thought of them.

Hawke chuckled. "Oh, you have a thing for my thighs, do you?"

Fenris nodded, unable to voice his desires any further than that. It was normally Hawke who took the lead in their romantic interludes, but Fenris was getting rather frustrated waiting for a moment that never seemed to come. "I – I am missing our intimate encounters," Fenris said softly. "It's been three weeks and I can't wait any longer. Hawke, please!" Fenris didn't wait for an answer. He took hold of Hawke's hands and pulled him upright, kissing him fiercely. Hawke moaned into his mouth and wrapped his arms around Fenris' back, making Fenris' markings flare with the lust that was coursing through him.

He didn't know how long they stood there, kissing as if the other was air. Hawke's lips were rough and chapped from the salty sea air and Fenris couldn't resist slipping his tongue along them, as if to soothe the hurt his lover had endured. Fenris' cock was hard and straining against his leather breeches and he moved closer to Hawke, so that his cock was rubbing against Hawke's body, giving him some much needed friction.

"Oh, Fenris," Hawke groaned as he too began an urgent thrust of his hips. Hawke fumbled between them and managed to get Fenris' cock out from the constricted leggings. "Wait a moment," said Hawke, as he pulled away altogether and walked towards the wall of the cave. He lounged against it and gave Fenris a sultry smile. "Come on, then," he urged.

Fenris didn't need telling twice. He pulled his leggings down and off, unbuckled his armour and yanked his gauntlets off. Fenris left everything in an untidy heap and almost ran in his haste to get back to Hawke. Hawke kissed him soundly again, making Fenris' toes curl and his heartbeat to become even more erratic.

"Hunker down a bit," suggested Hawke as he pulled away from their kiss.

Fenris looked at him, confusion knitting his brow. "What do you intend?"

"It's something I did when I was younger when I was back in Ferelden. A lot of youths did it, those who weren't quite confident enough to try buggery yet. I'll open my legs a bit, you put your cock between my thighs and thrust."

"Between your thighs? Oh, Maker!" Fenris groaned and did just what Hawke suggested. As he nestled his cock between Hawke's legs, Hawke closed his thighs so that Fenris' cock was gripped by those firm muscles. Fenris had never felt such a thing, had never even known such a thing existed. It was too good, he was lost in bliss even before he started thrusting.

"Hawke!" Fenris gasped as Hawke took hold of his buttocks and pulled him even closer towards him. They were as close as they could get without sharing the same skin. It took a few tries before they got into some sort of rhythm. Fenris glanced up, seeing such love shining from Hawke's eyes that he couldn't help reaching up for a kiss, cupping Hawke's neck in his fingers as he did so. Their lower bodies seemed to have taken on a life of their own as Fenris thrust between Hawke's legs and Hawke's cock rubbed against Fenris' abdomen.

Their kissing before more frantic as they each sought the peak together and Fenris knew he wasn't going to last. It was too good, it was too much. He felt his belly clench and his balls drew up as his orgasm neared. He pulled away from Hawke's kiss and howled his release to the walls of the cave. His whole body trembled and shook as he spilled himself in white hot heat between Hawke's thighs, his vision going dim for a moment.

"Fenris! Oh, fuck, Fenris! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Hawke screamed, his hands gripping even tighter against Fenris' arse cheeks as he climaxed. He kissed Fenris' neck, hard, and it was a wonder both of them could still stand. Fenris' legs felt wobbly and he knew he needed to sit down before he fell down.

"Let's sit down," he suggested, tugging Hawke with him and they both sat on the floor of the cave.

Hawke glanced down at the stains on his leather armour and grimaced. "I wasn’t expecting that, we've nothing to clean up with."

Fenris grinned and bounded over to his clothes. He removed Varric's handkerchief and waved it as if it was a white flag. "This might come in handy after all." Fenris gave it to Hawke, who dabbed at his leather, and between his thighs, taking the worst of the stains out before handing the white linen back to Fenris. Fenris wasn't too messy, as most of his come had landed on Hawke, not himself. He wiped the head of his cock to get the last little bits and started dressing again.

"Aw," Hawke protested. "I was enjoying the view."

"Well, you might get to see it again tonight if you win at Wicked Grace."

Hawke pouted. "I'm no good at cards, I never win if you and Isabela are playing."

Fenris frowned at the mention of the pirate's name, the argument surfacing once again in his mind.

"Fenris, you do know I'd never do anything with Isabela, don't you? She's just teasing you, it's her way of saying she likes you. It's when she stops joking you need to worry."

"I was jealous," Fenris admitted. "She gets to touch you in public. She can hug you or kiss you and no one would care. But if I did it... I don't want to make life uncomfortable for you. You wouldn't be accepted among the nobles if they knew you had an elf as a lover. A male elf at that."

Hawke patted the ground next to him and Fenris accepted the invitation, pleased when Hawke placed one arm across his shoulder and tugged him close. "Fenris, when have I ever given the impression that I care a fig for what Kirkwall nobles think? Kiss me, hug me, do whatever you want to me when we in public and out of it, I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"No, we're lovers Fenris, that means we belong to each other. It might shock a few nobles but maybe then they'll stop inviting me to those tedious parties and thrusting their daughters at me."

Fenris took a deep breath. "But you'll be expected to marry one day," said Fenris. "As the heir to the Hawke Estates."

"Fenris, believe me when I say that the only way I will step foot into the chantry as a bridegroom is the day that they allow me to marry you."

Fenris gasped, he hadn't expected such a declaration. Hawke had professed his love many times since they got back together but Fenris had never said the words out loud, afraid that if he did this would all turn out to be a dream.

He looked deep into Hawke's eyes. "I love you, Garrett Hawke, and I would be honoured to spend the rest of my life with you."

Hawke grinned. "So does that mean you'll finally move in with me?"

"Maybe," Fenris said, adding a grin of his own. "We'll have to see."

THE END


End file.
